Infinite Dimension II:A hidden enemy
by MARK751
Summary: Back from Star Wars, Evelyn decided to take a journey to the Hive and control the Red Queen and all its research information. She expected this mission to be easy as she has enough power to wipe the whole facility out. But then she realized she's not alone. A powerful opponent have set their eyes on her. Very powerful opponents. Review for comments. Major OC occurrence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about the movie Resident Evil episode 1. It is kind of a following to my last story concerning Star Wars: the Phantom Menace, and it is better to read the last book first before this.**

 **Warning: Major character death may occur.**

* * *

 _Training Facility #9_

Multiple Light beams came down from nowhere and landed in a room. In those beams, different figures can be seen as they became more and more real, as if some artist is quickly painting them out. After a few seconds, the figures finally solidified.

Most of the figures wore a strangely styled clothing, but one of them was different. She wore a black armor and a helmet that hid her identity. When the figures opened their eyes, they looked at each other, and the majority of them instantly took out their weapons and pointed at the armored individual.

"Don't be so worried." The black figure said in a girly voice, very different from what her armor would have suggested."If I want you dead you'd be dead during the gangster rebellion. No, you're still useful to me." She turned around, ignoring those blasters pointed at her. Ava signed and knew she's right. The girl had more than one chance to kill them, but she didn't, and it's unorthodox for her to kill the girl as well, even if it's just an attempt.

"Everyone take a break." Ava said after holding her hand up in a fist and the followers lowered their arms. "We are no longer in war. We are safe now. Let's go back to our rooms and take a nice nap, and we can meet up again tomorrow in area 5." Everyone nodded and left in a lightening speed. All of them were tired from the endless battle and death in the last dimension. Evelyn smirked, but instead of leaving, she walked up to a hologram projector.

"When can I make my next dimensional traveling?" Evelyn asked, not even bothering with politeness. She knows the Host doesn't care about politeness, and he is certainly monitoring them.

After a few seconds, the hologram powered on, and an image was produced. However, instead of an infinity sign, the projected image was a male human being.

"How do I look?" The AI, the Host, asked. He wore a white suit and a purple tie, which made Evelyn feel extremely weird. The last time she met the Host the AI was not nice, if not hostile, but this time he is asking her for fashion advice?

"Are you OK?" Evelyn asked, hesitating and trying to not sound offensive. Now that she saw the integrity of dimensional travelling, it is better to be careful while dealing with someone that can just teleport her away into space and leave her there forever. In reality, Evelyn would rather kill dozens of people in an unimportant dimension as long as it doesn't harm her than insulting the Host and potential make him her enemy. "You seem different. Mind I ask why?"

"That's my secret, I'm afraid." The Host said, still very polite, "You were asking?"

Evelyn made a silent note to herself to remember what happened before going back to her purpose. "I was asking when can I do a dimensional jump again."

"You can dimensional jump anytime, my dear." The Host explained, "but remember, the time in a parallel dimension is 60 times faster than the time here. You spent 8 days in your last mission, but here it is only 192 minutes here, that's roughly 3 hours. The crowd are still partying. And you can't jump back into the dimensions you have went to, at least not that same time period."

"Wow." Evelyn was truly amazed. Controlling time is either an act of god or a very advance piece of technology. "Anyways, I want to dimensional jump to the world of Resident Evil."

"Right away. Step back." The Host said as Evelyn walked back to the mat where the light beams come down from. Warping mat. A light beam came down, and Evelyn blacked out.

* * *

Evelyn opened her eyes in a completely sealed room. But something is not quite right. She looked down and found her hands handcuffed together. Evelyn immediately looked at her fingers and found that the ring was not taken away. Considering all her weapons and armors are stored in her ring, she is actually in a great situation.

Evelyn bit her lips and looked around. She spotted a total of eight hostile attackers, all wearing black Kevlar and headsets and all have weapons with them, around her. There were also three other people with no weapons. One of them, a man, was handcuffed. The second was a woman wearing a bright red dress. The third was a man in a suit. The last two both had a wedding ring on them. Noticing that she opened her eyes, a dark man walked up and knelt down beside her, who was sitting on the ground.

"Who are you?" The man asked, "You are not someone normal judging from how you appeared."

Evelyn was truly confused. "How did I appear?" She asked while discreetly waving her hand, using the Force to encourage the man to tell the truth. Her force abilities might not be at Jedi master level, but they are still enough to plant a suggestion in an elite soldier's head.

"You came down in a light beam." The man answered, but than realized he's not behaving correctly. Alerted, he Immediately stepped back, and the other solders aimed their weapons at Evelyn.

Now Evelyn is a bit worried. These local people have saw how she came down and might potentially warn the others about it. If they do, it will be not long until the entire Umbrella Corporation comes after her for her mysterious teleportation technology. And Evelyn wants to make sure this is not going to be the case. The best way to keep someone quiet is by silencing them permanently, especially if they are going to die here anyways.

Evelyn waved her hand, and a light saber appeared in her right hand. With lightening speed, she ignited the foreign weapons, and a crimson light cut the steel handcuffs open, melting the connection and slightly burning her wrist in the process. The soldiers were very alert. After the mere two seconds in which the handcuff was shattered, these elite soldiers realized what happened. However, most of them looked to the man who questioned Evelyn, their captain, for orders.

The captain gave the order to fire a second later, but this delay caused more damage than one would assume. During the delay, Evelyn, with both hands free, was able to use the force to create a shock wave, knocking all of the soldiers off their feet. The three civilian were also knocked over as well. Evelyn saw the uncuffed man going to help the lady in red dress.

The soldiers on the ground struggled to get up, only to find a red light coming out of their captain's chest. The man slowly fell down onto the floor, lifeless. Screaming in anger of losing a leader and fear of facing the unknown, the soldiers started to empty their clips at the girl.

In Star Wars, there were little scenarios where a force user actually stops of blocks a blaster fire using just the force. They either dodge them or deflect them with their light sabers simply because the amount of force needed to stop a blaster fire is too great, plus the shooter can just fire more and more at you until they eventually overwhelm you.

The same idea goes to blocking bullets with the force, and it's almost impossible to deflect 7 automatic rifles with shocking fire rate with just a single light saber, so Evelyn played a trick that she was practicing on.

Evelyn spread the force into a pyramid, with it's tip pointing at the enemy, and the three sides pointing at behind her. When the bullets were fired, all of them hit the slope, and were directed into a different path, a path where the only obstacle they will encounter is the steel wall.

After a frenzy of firing, the soldiers emptied their last bullets in their guns and tried to see if the girl is dead. Normally they wouldn't have fired all their ammo away at once, but this time they were simply too shocked to keep note of tactical flaws. This is the last straw.

Behind the smoke from the firing, a red sword formed.

* * *

"That was easier than I thought." Evelyn said as she closed her force shield and put her light saber back into the ring. Behind her, eight bodies laid lifelessly on the ground. Emptied shells and severed guns fell on the ground, along with the blood slowly flowing out of the corpses.

The battle was hardly a contest. The mercenaries didn't have enough time to reload their rifles, and their small pistols did little against her force shield. Though the elite soldiers were in a good formation and were apart, a few force jumps helped Evelyn close in the distance and slice through every piece of resistance.

Suddenly, the force screamed to Evelyn for danger. Evelyn tried to slide aside without even looking back, but a gunshot rang from behind, and Evelyn felt a burning pain in her arm. The bullet was going to hit her chest if she failed to dodge. Evelyn fell onto the ground, not moving and playing dead.

The man that fired on Evelyn, the man not cuffed, let out a held breathe. No matter what type of monster this girl was, she's dead now, or so he thought. Now he can continue his journey to find his sister. He just hopes she's still alive.

That was when the man felt the air around him getting thicker and thicker, and he dropped the gun and grasped onto his neck, struggling to breathe. He watched in horror as the girl he thought was killed stood up and walked towards him. Her former white t-shirt half red from the wound, but her eyes were still sharp. Eventually he stopped moving, and Evelyn allowed the body to drop.

Evelyn slightly touched her wound on the upper part of her right shoulder, using the force to suppress the blood flow. Suddenly Evelyn turned, and a blaster was in her hand and she fired one shot. The cuffed man fell on the ground, dead from a shot to the head. As he fell, a grenade fell on the ground. Luckily, it did not blow. If it did, Evelyn, using most of her force to suppress her wound, would be in a lot of trouble.

Silently praising luck, Evelyn looked around and realized the red dressed woman was the only survivor. Alice. And Evelyn's doubting over what to do with her.

If she kills Alice, then the plot will be very skewed, and god knows what will happen in the future. The most likely thing is that Umbrella Corporation will grow into an invincible enemy, and Evelyn would have a very hard time trying to defeat them. So, for the sake of the future, Alice has to live.

Alice watched in horror as the demonic girl walked towards her. Yes, she used the word demonic because how else can she describe a girl that just killed ten men and women, choked someone without even touching them, and got shot in the shoulder but acts like it didn't happen. The girl must be possessed or something. Alice closed her eyes, giving up.

However, the expected strike didn't come. Alice opened her eyes and saw the girl stopping and motioning for Alice to follow her. Her weapon was nowhere to be seen. "Follow me or die." The girl said, her face slightly unnatural from the pain. "Your choice."

* * *

 _Somewhere at the end of space and time_

 _"Sir, there is a major glitch detected in a dimension." A figure in white armor walked up to a similar figure in a silver coat. The latter just raised his eyebrows and showed no response. The white armored continued, "A member of code 81043 have been detected."_

 _The silver coated figure thought about this for a while. There have been more and more events of dimensional jumping and looting recently. All of them claimed to be gods, there are thousands of them, and have been rallying and empowering their soldiers by sending them to destroy different dimensions. This type of obstruction of the natural way of things has to be stopped. "From now on, send a standard strike team for every instance of such intrusion. Give the orders to kill on sight. We need to weaken, if not end, these crimes."_

 _"Yes sir." The white armored soldier left. The officer looked out of the window. War is coming._


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is going to be relatively short and will not be closely related to the actual movie. But it is going to include a lot of crucial parts to my series.**

* * *

The lights of Hive were out due to the trick played by the Red Queen, and most of the underground facility of filled with water. When the Red Queen executed the researchers, she/it filled the rooms with either poison gas or water to kill the infected people. As Evelyn and Alice walked deeper and deeper into the facility, they started to see more and more strange things, like huge tanks with giant pipes connected to them. Evelyn knew they are the containers for lickers. She will deal with them, but not now.

"What happened here?" Alice asked, having lost all memory due to the poison gas attack. Evelyn glanced at her. If she's keeping Alice around, the latter will see most of her secrets, including the droid army, and live to tell the tale. Discreetly, Evelyn used the force to make herself seem nicer. Throughout the small trip, Evelyn have transformed from a cold blooded killer into an honorable hero. At least that's what Alice felt.

"It's complicated. Take a break here and I'll explain." Evelyn stopped and sat down, realizing it's a bad idea to keep her wound open in a possibly bio hazard location. "Do you mind tending my wound? I can take the bullet out, but because of the angle I can't stitch the opening close."

Alice nodded as Evelyn handed her a needle and some thread, all of them meant for medical uses. Taking off her black jacket, Evelyn put her hand over the wound, and a few seconds later the reddened bullet flew out. Evelyn hissed as she dropped the bullet and Alice started to seal the wound. Evelyn started to explain the things that occurred in Resident Evil 1.

"This is what happened." Evelyn explained, "Everyone knows Hive is a research facility under the Umbrella Corporation. What they don't know is the topic of the research. This facility is actually working on developing and experimenting on a virus called the T-virus, which leads to the development of bio weapons. A while ago there was a virus leak, and the computer in control, the Red Queen, decided to massacre all the researchers to prevent the virus from escaping to the surface."

"How do you know all this?" Alice asked, "And the way you appeared and killed the soldiers. They were...not normal."

Evelyn paused for a while. "I am from another world. Another dimension. And in my universe everyone knows about these information, along with what will happen."

"So you are a time traveler? You came from the future and is here to stop this virus from spreading?" Alice asked hopefully while finishing the last stitch.

"Not exactly." Evelyn answered in a coldblooded way as she stood up. "I can't stop the virus from spreading because this virus, T virus, is air-borne. I am too late to cut off the air circulation. Plus, Hive is not the only facility researching T-virus. There's nothing I can do about the virus, but I can make the one responsible for this crime pay for it." She gave a spare look at a security camera. "The computer that caused it. The Red Queen." Not true. She just wants to take a super advanced AI and all its information for her own goal.

Alice, who didn't realized the evil plan, suddenly looked quite frustrated, and Evelyn doesn't blame her. After all, she was just told the world would burn, and there's nothing she can do. Evelyn started walking and Alice blindly followed her as she was deep in thought. Silently, the two continued to advance deeper and deeper into the facility.

Truth to be told, Evelyn could try to stop the T-virus by assaulting the Umbrella Corporation. There's a small chance of success, but even if Evelyn wins, there's no benefit for her. And Evelyn is not a world savior.

The two reached a dark hallway with the door open. As Evelyn stepped forward, the lights in the hallway opened, as if it was welcoming her inside. Alice subconsciously walked into the hallway, but Evelyn grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back, hard.

Evelyn looked up and saw a security camera. She knew very clearly that the Red Queen is watching her, and that she also heard her conversation with Alice as the computer had eyes and ears all over the facility. This bad girl is trying to lure her into the laser trap and cut her to pieces. Apparently it didn't take her saying seriously. After all, Evelyn did just tell Alice that she knows all about what happened. When a trap is known beforehand, it is practical useless.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked. "The Red Queen is just down the hallway."

Evelyn smiled wickedly and waved her hand, not answering the question. A group of twenty B-1 battle droids she got from Star Wars appeared out of nowhere. Alice was suddenly taken back. "Take down the entire hallway." Evelyn ordered, and the droids started to fire at the laser trap.

Alice watched in thankfulness as she saw random laser lines appearing here and there in the hallway as they were shattered under the blaster fire. She looked at Evelyn in gratitude. If the girl didn't stop her, she would be sliced into pieces.

Frankly speaking, the laser beams could cut through the metal droids like paper, but that's if they can reach the droids. The droids, though not clever at all, were strictly ordered to completely destroy the walls of the hallway before advancing. The laser projectors, though hidden, were not even close to well protected. A few minutes later, the trap was completely destroyed. Satisfied, Evelyn walked into the control room, which held the Red Queen's main drive.

* * *

 _Hive_

 _A warm hole suddenly appeared two meters above the ground. But instead of attracting everything around it towards the hole, it was extremely stable. The space around the warm hole was undisturbed._

 _Three figures came out of the warm hole. All of them wore a white cloak and a mask, which made them indifferent. Their white cloaks covered almost all of their body. Their steps were extremely careful, as if they didn't want to wake someone asleep._

 _A zombie walked up to them smelt the three intruders and started waling towards them. Its brain is too dead to comprehend what happened. One of the white cloaks took out a small rectangular prism and aimed it at the zombie. The screen on the prism showed "0 percent", and the figure returned the prism to his pocket. A white cloak behind the first one took out a gun and aimed it at the zombie and fired._

 _A white light came out of the white cloak's gun, which reached the zombie in the blink of an eye. There were neither blood nor scream as the zombie literally evaporated into thin air. The only evidence that the monster existed was a small pile of ash on the ground._

 _The white cloak that fired put his gun back like nothing happened. He turned to his two comrades. "Spread out and find the target. Use lethal force if necessary."_

* * *

Evelyn looked at the hologram of a girl in red dress, which represents the computer Red Queen. Truth to be told, Evelyn is actually quite excited, despite the fact that she has no ownership of the computer, which can be averted by a few tricks.

"I am going to make this very clear." Evelyn said as multiple battle droids filled the control room and aimed at the main computer drive. Those were physical threats that the Red Queen can escape by going to other parts of the Hive. What she can't escape is dozens of EMP grenades Evelyn previously placed all around Hive. Once activated, these rounds can bring down the entire computer system of Hive, and the computer, which accidentally developed self conscious, will be very dead. "I want to make a deal with you. You have something that I want, and I have your life in my hand."

"Wait what?" Alice asked, confused and angry as what she is hearing is very different from what Evelyn told her earlier. Thinking that the EMP rounds were to completely eliminate Red Queen, she even helped Evelyn! But no, Evelyn is trying to get something from the Red Queen. And the only thing valuable in the Red Queen is T-virus. _How can she lie to me like this? I should have known. She's a killer who doesn't care who she hurts. And now she is planning to spread the T-virus to elsewhere. She must be stopped._

The projected girl looked at Evelyn like she was a fool. Evelyn merely smiled and continued. "Remember when I said I was from a different dimension and know everything about you? Don't object, I know you were watching us. I know you have developed a conscious. You are like a real person, which means you want to live, so you can be threatened."

"What's the deal?" Red Queen asked. Her voice was computer generated and emotionless. But Evelyn smiled as she knew she won the round. However, she didn't saw Alice behind her reaching for something.

"I want a copy of your programming and all the information about the researches the Umbrella Corporation did. In exchange you will get mercy." Evelyn said, flickering with her nails as she thought everything was under control. Nothing could be more wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is a copy of all the research data I have access to along with a copy of my own programming." The Red Queen said as a hard drive was popped out of the side of the main computer body. Evelyn walked up and took the hard drive. She briefly rotated it for a while before dropping the controller of the EMP onto the ground. Of course, to Alice and the Red Queen, the remote was destroyed by an unseen force. This sense of mystery, which makes Evelyn seem more powerful than she really is, is exactly what Evelyn needed to keep the others in check.

"If there is a trap in this hard drive." Evelyn threatened as she stored the hard drive in her ring. "I'll be back." Behind her, Alice gripped her hands into a fist. She can't believe she just got tricked like that! And worse, even if she realizes she's tricked, still there are no way to stop this evil time traveler.

"I am not sure if we will meet again. But farewell." Evelyn turned to Alice as she reached for the recall option on her ring. She got what she came for, so why stay any longer? The longer something lasts, the higher the chance of something going wrong. It's a common saying in ancient China.

But it seems like something is already very wrong. Instead of getting consumed by a light beam like what usually happens, nothing happened when Evelyn clicked the recall button. Evelyn frowned as she pushed the button again and again until she realized something's wrong. That's when the Force screamed a warning to her.

Evelyn's expression changed drastically from a polite smile into pure shock. She saw a figure in white cloak coming around the corner, holding something that looked like the science fiction version of a gun, even more so than a blaster. The white cloak was apparently well aware of her presence here, but he/she approached without hesitation and fired accurately and mercilessly.

White bolts came out of the white cloak's gun, and they flew directly towards Evelyn. The girl thought of dodging the blasts, but the white cloak was very prepared for that. Among the multiple bolts, only one of them was going directly at Evelyn. The others were targeted around the girl, blocking all possible escape paths. These guys are pros.

Since escaping is no longer an option, Evelyn decided to just take the blast. She used all the force she could manage and formed a defensive pyramid in front of her. The blast came into contact with Evelyn quickly. Evelyn barely had the time to hide her storage ring.

The pyramid force shield was a good idea against solid projectiles which use kinetic energy as their weapon and can be redirected, but this white bolt seemed to be using thermal energy. True, most of the heat wave was diverted away, and the other bolts all missed her, but the sheer heat of the bolt that found its target was burning even through the force shield, which is actually quite strong. Evelyn could feel the force field thinning down by the seconds.

A few seconds later the white bolt suddenly disappeared. Its energy was burned away in its fight against Evelyn's force. Evelyn fell on the ground, out of breathe. She heard distant footsteps and saw the white cloak approaching, a smaller gun in his/her hand. Evelyn tried to use the Force to protect herself, but she was too worn down. The white cloak aimed at Evelyn and fired, and Evelyn fell on the ground, motionless.

* * *

Evelyn woke up and found herself captured and tied to a chair. Her hands were tied behind her, and she could barely move them. She felt something around her neck and reached for it and found out it's some sort of collar. tried to use the force, but she felt the collar on her neck burning, and the pain forcibly stopped her from using the Force to bust out. Signing, she looked around and saw three white cloaks, along with Alice, who seemed unharmed.

"Don't bother resisting." A white cloak approached. His voice sounded mechanical. Evelyn knew he's the white cloak that took her down because he had a golden dragon on his cloak. The other two white cloaks that approached had a black dragon and a red dragon. "This collar is designed to disturb any type of supernatural force usage, including Force(SW), Qi(KP), Han(LOTS), Magic(HP), Psi(SC) and so on. Once this collar is on, you can't use your power."

Realizing she's trapped, Evelyn stopped using the Force and laid back and smiled. "Who are you? I don't remember having contact before with the likes of you."

"It is no longer important." Before the golden dragon can answer, another white cloak with a red dragon approached. "Because you will be executed as soon as we get what we want."

"For what crime?" Evelyn challenged. "If you are here to avenge those mercenaries then I can say I was defending myself. If..."

She was quickly cut off by the red dragon. "Dimensional looting. You have took actions that severely damaged the course of a dimension, and it is a crime with penalty of death." Evelyn frowned. She should have known. It is very unlikely that dimensional jumping and looting like she did can just go without any challenge. Plus, with all the super advance weaponry, of course these white cloaks are pros at hunting people like her down. OK, plan B, play innocent.

"You mentioned that you wanted something." Evelyn replied, "What do you want? And why should I give it to you if I am going to die anyways?"

"You are a member of dimensional division number 81043. Correct?" The red dragon sat down on the ground before Evelyn, and the other two white cloaks were standing as guards. Instead of answering the second question, the red dragon took out a dagger and flipped it around. Alice was standing beside the Red cloak, a fire in her eyes as she seemed more than happy Evelyn is captured.

"Yes." Evelyn agreed even though she's got no idea what the red dragon is talking about. But it is better to play an obedient and lower the man's guard. But the plan fell apart as soon as the man asked his next question.

"What are the coordinates of your base of operation?" The red dragon continued. Evelyn swore to herself. How should she know? This is something way out of her knowledge.

Red dragon noticed her hesitation and decided to push further. He moved up and punched Evelyn in the face, knocking her onto the ground. Her nose started bleeding, and her well tied hair was scattered on the ground. But with the chance, Evelyn saw something in front of her, the EMP controller. Coming up with an instant plan, Evelyn pushed the button on the controller with her handicapped hands before being pulled back by the red dragon.

Red dragon dragged Evelyn by her hair and pulled her up. He held his dagger to her face in a threatening manner. His voice was still mechanical and emotionless, which, combined with his words, made his character fearsome. "In response to your previous question. You are going to give me what I want because you can die quickly and easily, or slowly and painfully."

God, the EMP is supposed to be disabling the Red Queen by now and the lickers should be out due to the power surge. Evelyn thought desperately. She is in some desperate need of a distraction. A distraction that is best provided by something fast in speed and great in number to occupy the white cloaks for now. She had the idea of using the droid army, but her storage ring is resting in the jacket of her inner pocket, which is now on the ground.

Red dragon quickly stabbed his dagger in Evelyn's leg, and the latter screamed in pain. Where are those lickers.

"If you are waiting for the lickers to save you you can stop waiting." The black dragon, who was quiet the entire time, suddenly said. Evelyn looked at him in shock. "We took down all the EMP you planted on the way here just in case. You are in a condition with neither friends to back you up nor cards to save you."

Evelyn laid back on the chair, signing deeply. If she is to get out of here, she needs to think of a plan very quickly. The longer it takes for her, the more she will be tortured, and the weaker she will be. She needs to think and act fast.

* * *

 **Mostly failures for Evelyn in this chapter. Going to start fighting back and winning in the next.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hive_

Red dragon slapped Evelyn in the face, again, before pulling the battered girl back. Knowing he can't get any result, he drew a pistol out of his holster on Evelyn and aimed at her head. Evelyn looked at him, but she was too weak to fight.

"You will tell me the coordinates." He threatened, voice as cold as ever. "Or you will die here and now."

Evelyn sat on the chair. She would resist, if she can. But she's out of options. She can't use the Force. Her ring is taken away from her, along with her light saber and her entire droid army. She has no friend to rescue her. And she can't use her martial art to fight her way out because she's tied up. And even if she can somehow break free, she is way too weak to overcome three(four, if the potentially hostile Alice is also put into calculation) trained, armed killer with dozens of wounds on her body. This is it. This is the end.

"In that case." The Red dragon took a step back before firing the pistol. The pistol was a Gauss pistol. With electromagnetic power and a suppressed sound, the bullet traveled faster than human eye can see. It flew into Evelyn's chest, penetrated her ribs, before going into her heart and flying out from her back. Evelyn laid back on the chair, no longer breathing. Blood oozed out of the two wounds, forming a puddle on the ground.

"Pity." Black dragon said, walking up to make sure the girl is dead. There was an instance in which a dimensional looter somehow got the power of speed recovery(the ability of wolverine), and killed most of the hunters, who thought he's dead. "We could have gotten more information out of her."

"We don't have the time, the Umbrella Corporation Strike Team is approaching. Plus, we don't need it." Red dragon said in a coldblooded way. "Sooner or later more looters will pop out, thinking they are somehow special. And when they do, we will take them down."

Black dragon turned to Alice, holding a strange looking device in his hand, pointing at the woman. Alice's expression changed drastically, but before she could move away, he pulled the trigger, and Alice fell down on the ground. "We will have to take her to the train where she is supposed to be now. The Umbrella Corporation will get her, and this world will be back to its course as if no looter ever came."

"Don't forget to clear her memory and replace them with the memory from our computers. The right memory." Gold dragon reminded as Black dragon was about to start carrying Alice. The other white cloak heard the warning and immediately dropped the girl.

"Yep, I was well aware of that step." Black dragon took out a needle and struck it into Alice's neck."The nano robots should be working with the brain cells now. Anything else, comrade? "Golden dragon smirked and walked away. Black dragon followed him after sending a threatening glare at red dragon.

"Wait!" Red dragon walked up to Evelyn's body and took the collar down from the girl's body. "Can't leave this here. These little things are extremely hard to make. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find the correct material?" He had something different in mind. "And you go. I'll clear the memory of the Red Queen and destroy this looter's body. And if the T-virus is meant to spread, then I might have to let loose a few lickers. We can meet back here."

"Sure thing boss." The golden dragon nodded before turning and leaving along with the black dragon. Red dragon turned to work on the Red Queen, who they managed to silence by threatening to evaporate the computer's main drive. Behind the red dragon, Evelyn suddenly opened her eyes.

* * *

When the bullet pierced Evelyn heart, the girl thought of a lot of things.

She realized no matter how strong she is, as long as she is alone, she is weak. If she had a friend as lookout, then she will be warned about the attack, and she will have the chance to fight back and potentially win.

She realized how stupid and naive she was before. She was stupid enough to do everything by herself, showing all of her cards and tricks at once. She was too overconfident, so overconfident that she didn't even bother to leave a droid squad as sentry.

She was too emotional. When the white cloak surprised her, she could've done a lot of things in a wiser way. She could've deployed droids as shields. But instead she was so shocked she used the worst way, and that is to deflect the attack.

She was too rash. When she put those EMPs in place, she should have hid them well rather than just dropping them in open places. When she had Alice in her grip, she should have killed her rather than try to control her.

If she had another chance, she will do things so much wiser. But she doesn't, or does she?

* * *

Normally, when a person die, they stay dead. But neither Evelyn nor the white cloaks realized where they are. Resident Evil. And a main theme of Resident Evil is about dead man coming back to life. This is especially the case now that Evelyn's body is in one of the most T-virus dense areas.

When red dragon decided to not burn Evelyn's body the first chance he has, it gave time for the T-virus started to make contact with the dead girl. It started to infiltrate the body. Normally, T-virus will speed up the metabolism of its victim. This is why most zombies had their skins messed up. Their metabolism got so fast that the dead skins started to pile up. Eventually, when the skin cells can't handle the pace of metabolism, it will soften and decay.

If the victim is already dead, then the t-virus will just continue its job. But if the victim is still alive, the virus will gradually destroy major parts of the brain, including parts that control emotion and logic, eventually turning them into brainless monsters. What's worse is that the quick metabolism will need large amount of food ingestion to back up. This need of food will urge the zombies to hunt for food.

When Evelyn was shot, her soul literally became one with the Force, meaning it's stored inside the Force, but the collar trapped the Force, along with Evelyn's soul, inside her body.

When the T-virus invaded, the Force, which contained Evelyn conscious, started to conflict with the virus. When the white cloaks talked, the two supernatural conquerors started to fight for control over the body. The Force was especially strong with Evelyn, who had the ability to increase her strength by practice. And T-virus, well, it is highly invasive.

In the end, when red dragon took off the collar, the battle was finished. The Force protected Evelyn's brain and restored her conscious back into her body. The t-virus, however, was not cleansed. It still lurked inside Evelyn, but the two powers formed a balance. If Evelyn wants, she can speed up the metabolism of her body, which will grant her super recovery, extra strength, and an increased Force power, but it will also cause a sharp increase in the food she need to consume.

When Evelyn regained complete control of her body, two of the white cloaks have left to bring Alice to the train. Only red dragon is beside her. Evelyn opened her eyes and silently used the force to untie the rope. It's time for retribution.

* * *

 **In explanation to the powers Evelyn received:**

 **Super recovery and super strength are all due to faster metabolism. A quick metabolism allows cells to reproduce quicker, which means wounds can be healed quicker.**

 **When people punch or kick, their strength is limited by their own instinct. They don't act with their full strength because doing so will damage the muscle and nerve components. When people somehow exceed their limits, like when they are angry, they can punch and kick harder than usual. When Evelyn goes into quick metabolism, she is no longer limited by her muscles because even if they are damaged, they can recover almost instantly.**

 **The Force is enhanced because the t-virus always had the ability to enhance brain powers, take Alice for example. She could stop a fire just by her mind in Resident Evil 3, and even killed a guard by a simple stare in the end of Resident Evil 2. So it is safe to assume that T-virus enhances the mind.**

 **And the suggestion that conscious can be stored in the Force is not exactly a random idea. In Star Wars, there were multiple situations where dead Jedis became force ghosts, and were capable of talking to the living Jedis, guiding them, so it is reasonable to suggest that Jedis actually "become one with the force". And speaking of that phrase, it's not like the Jedis just so this line so many times in important situations if it's not something that actually happens, right?**

 **Most of the theories might not make sense, but I am writing a story, not a scientific paper. So ignore them if they really bug you.**

 **PS. Actions next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter of Resident Evil 1 series. Any suggestions for the next dimension? If you do, tell me.**

* * *

Evelyn was still sitting on the chair. Her body was already fixed during the first T-virus invasion, and the rope that detained her was broken by her enhanced Force. Now all she need is a plan.

Evelyn first valued her options. The red dragon is separated from his two comrades, but he still has control over a hell lot of weaponry. Through a Force scan, Evelyn saw the red dragon holding a Bolt-firing gun that she was knocked out by and had a pistol in his belt. Something that looked like the handle of a sword is connected to his belt as well. His white cloak covered most of his back, and might be bulletproof. But it's not going to matter. Evelyn had a slight smirk to her face. This man is going to die.

The main problem for Evelyn is not how to kill the red dragon. The main problem is how to kill the red dragon and have enough strength left to kill his friends. If Evelyn uses the super mode too much, then she will be too hungry to fight gold and black dragon. Which is why she is not going to kill the red dragon herself, as much entertaining as it is going to be. She is going to sit back and watch, for most of the time anyways.

Evelyn suddenly opened her eyes and held her left hand out at her black jacket. A ring flew out and went right into Evelyn's palms. Wasting no time, she went into the storage place and ordered 200 droids to be taken out.

Red dragon heard some movement and turned around with his pistol raised. He thought it was just some stray zombie, but instead he found piles of b-1 battle droids all around him. "Holy shit!" He swore and opened fire on as much droids as he could.

However, his resistance was ineffective. The hunters are strong, with all their combat training and advanced weapons, but they are not invincible. And when greatly outnumbered and surrounded, there are just so much that can be done.

Red dragon responded quickly. He first dodged behind a droid and used him as a metal shield and fired with his pistol. In five seconds, he emptied all twelve rounds, and there were lines of space in the droid formation as the Gauss ammo teared through the metal clankers. But those spaces were quickly filled by more and more droids.

"Damn it!" Red dragon let go of his battered droid and charged through the metal lines, dodging most of the blaster fires just in time. Those that he failed to dodge were absorbed by his cloak. Many droids fell on the ground after the white cloak moved pass them. Their heads were snapped into an unnatural position, even for droids. More were killed by friendly fire, but it doesn't matter as more and more droids filled the emptied space.

"I can do this all day." Evelyn said gladly, "Can you?" She had thousands of b-1 battle droids in her ring. Till now, a mere number of 95 battle droids have fallen, and the red dragon is already getting tired.

Red dragon jumped behind a metal wall and sat down. He's breathing heavily, and his every muscle is starting to hurt like hell. He's losing and he know it. This is a fight that he can hardly win, at least no by killing droids. No matter how many droids he kill, they can be replaced. The only way to win is by killing the on behind everything. The mysterious attacker than he has no idea about.

Red dragon checked his weapons. He has two grenades left, along with a vibe-sword. He dropped the main gun when the droids first appeared because it was too heavy and will slow him down. The pistol is out of ammo and abandoned. He called for assistance, but black dragon and gold dragon is not going to be here for another ten minutes. If he wants to win, he must strike now.

Red dragon threw two grenades over the side of the wall and waited until they went off before charging out. The front line was shaved especially thin, and the white cloak slaughtered the droids with absolute ease. But the main force posted a great challenge.

"Uh." He hissed as a blaster fire hit him right in the chest. Despite the armor he wore it still burned. With a swift strike he chopped the droid that fired into two parts. Biting his lips, he pushed inwards.

...

Red dragon cut off the head of the last battle droid that stood in his path. His white cloak is stained with blood, but he reached his goal. That's when he saw the ''mysterious attacker", aka the girl that he killed himself.

"Surprised?" Evelyn asked with a smile, "I have to say I am impressed. That was five hundred battle droids. Unfortunately..." She held up her right hand, which held a light saber, "That was just the first wave." She ignited the weapon, and a crimson blade appeared.

Red dragon grinned and stroke with his vibe-sword. Evelyn raised her saber and blocked it while sending a knee into red dragon's stomach. The white cloak should be glad Evelyn didn't switch on the spike armor she got in Star Wars, or else this fight is going to be rather short.

Red dragon fell back onto the floor. Normally he should be able to take that blow quite easily, but he is way too tired. Even if those five hundred droids were just standing there, it would have been a task to kill them all, much less if they are all shooting at him. Still, he struggled to get up.

"This is not a fair fight!" He said angrily, trying to somehow appeal to the honor of his foe.

"True." Evelyn answered while flipping her saber, "So?" She charged forwards without even finishing the question. Red dragon took a step back, but he was a bit too slow, and the price was a wound on his leg, almost crippling him. Against the slower than ever white cloak, it was only half a minute until Evelyn managed to not only disarm the opponent but also dislocate his arms.

"It doesn't matter." Red dragon hissed, "My friends will be here anytime! And when they come, you will be dead. For real!"

"Don't worry. I'll deal with them. It's a pity you will not be there to see it." Evelyn smiled wickedly. Red dragon tried to say something, but Evelyn moved her hand, and the white cloak's neck was immediately shattered. The hunter fell on the ground, dead.

"One down. Two to go."

* * *

On the other end of Hive, Black and gold dragon are running toward the central command as fast as they could. The distress call they received was a code black, which means that the other member is in extreme danger. They white cloak dragged behind them.

What the white cloaks didn't know is, somewhere in front of them, maybe two minutes of running away, a commander droid is waiting for them. And it brought some of its metal friends.

"Get these tanks open." The commander ordered its fellow droids, and dozens of battle droids started to blast at the metal tans that contained the lickers, who might be the strongest monsters in Resident Evil 1.

The tanks were designed to contain lickers with a hypnotic gas that are strong enough to make the lickers fall asleep. But if the tanks is somehow broken and the gas starts leaking, the lickers will soon wake up and start hunting for fresh meat to support their body. This is what happened in the original movie. When Alice and the special force fired at the zombies, they accidentally broke the tank, and a few hours later they got themselves a licker.

The tank was easily shattered by the futuristic blaster fires. Most of the lickers, however, survived the shots weakened by the tank. They started to tear through the containers and break free.

When the lickers broke free, the first thing they saw was hundreds of metal stuff. The lickers were after food, not metal. A leading licker smelt a droid and, when it received no smell of flesh, abandoned it and started to look for other food sources. That's when they smelled two biological creature moving in. The lickers hissed and charged towards the hunters.

* * *

In a room filled with tunnels, the two white cloaks are running towards the last signal of the distress call. The chance of red dragon being still alive is slim, but they can't give up. Every hunter is well trained and well equipped, and losing on can be a large toll to the entire organization.

"Did you hear that?" Black dragon suddenly stopped and pulled Gold dragon back as well. "Something's approaching. Take cover!" He aimed his main weapon at the area ahead.

"Oh damn it!" Gold dragon swore as he saw a dozen lickers running his way. Their tongues sticking out and their claws sharp. "Fire!"

White bolts came out of the hunters guns and started to burn down all the obstacles in their path. Within the first blasts, two lickers were hit. Their skins burned as they struggled to get back onto their feet but couldn't. But the other monsters behind the fallen ones dashed forward. Their hunger for flesh powering them.

The white cloaks only had time to fire one more round before the lickers got too close. Almost instantly, the two dropped their main weapon and took out their close quarter weapons.

Gold stepped aside to dodge a licker that jumped towards him. When the licker just landed and before it could actually stand still on the ground, Gold struck it with his vibe sword and chopped its head off. The hardened structures that could stop bullets and the super regeneration rate of the licker did little to keep it alive. Gold smiled and charge towards two more lickers.

Black took out two Gauss pistols after he dropped the main weapon. He put on a pair of glasses, and immediately he started firing. His shots were of incredible firing rate and accuracy. Every bullet that came out of his gun found its meant target and ended a licker's life. A licker growled and attacked him, but he stepped back just enough to dodge the monster's claws and to put a gun onto the monster's head and fire.

...

Two minutes later, all the lickers are turned to pieces of dead meat. Both hunters are unharmed, but they are tired and very close to out of ammo.

"There is a problem." Black dragon said as he returned his guns back to his holsters. Gold is walking around and making sure the lickers are completely dead, which means chopping all of the brains open.

"You mean beside the fact that we are attacked by enhanced bio weapon?" Gold asked impatiently, cutting off the last head and deactivating his sword. The two started to continue their journey. "Yes, we do have a problem."

"These lickers didn't just freed themselves." Black reasoned, "And if these lickers are here then someone must have freed them. Maybe that's the mysterious attacker that forced Red to send the distress call. And maybe he or she is still ahead of us waiting!"

"I hope whoever did this is still here." Gold said, "Cause I'm going to make him pay."

"It's a her." A female voice came from behind, and the two elite hunters were shocked to turn and find the girl they killed standing here, alive and healthy."You like my gift?"

"Those abominations did little to harm us." Gold said, taking his sword out and swinging it around his right waist. "The only contribution they made was to increase the density of the T-virus, but that's not going to be a problem if I kill you quick enough!" He dashed forward with amazing speed.

"If you want to make this quick." Evelyn grinned, "Then so be it." She reached inside her body and found the T-virus, which she triggered. Immediately her metabolism started to grow faster and faster.

From Evelyn's point of view, everything became so clear, and statics started to form.

The Golden dragon is trying to assault her chest. The vibe blade is going to reach her body in 3.5 seconds. If Evelyn defends, the white cloak will slowly ware her down with his excellent sword skills. But if she can take the blade and counterattack with her light saber, the white cloak will not be in time to dodge or defend. Her body will be damaged, but it will not be critical and will quickly be healed.

In a split second, Evelyn made her decision. Instead of moving away like the golden dragon expected her to, Evelyn moved forward and charged into the vibe sword while also holding a light saber in her right arm.

When the two collided, the battle was already over. Golden dragon pierced Evelyn's heart, and Evelyn stabbed gold's. Both fell on the ground, choking.

"It's going to be worth it." Gold said with his dying breathe, "I don't know how you made it, but my friend will burn your body, and you have lost your last chance of survival!" That was when he watched in surprise as Evelyn pulled the vibe sword out of her own chest. The wound, without the vibe blade to keep up damaging, quickly vanished and was covered by new grown flesh.

"Quite the opposite." Evelyn said. She still had the grin on her, but the blood on her face made the grin look evil, almost like a devil's smile. "You have just lost the last chance of survival." She swings the vibe blade and beheaded gold dragon.

"No!" Black dragon screamed. Evelyn almost felt sorry for him. Almost. The last white cloak fired at her, but Evelyn easily stopped the Gauss bullets with her enhance Force abilities. Evelyn smiled and moved her hand forward, and the bullets flew back and hit black dragon. The armor and cloak were helpful, but not enough. Blood started to paint the white cloak red.

"Enjoy your victory," Realizing he's doomed, black dragon cursed, "you will not have many of them left. There are thousands of hunters, hundreds of elites, and dozens of generals, and every world you go to, you will be hunted! Sooner or later, you will die!"

"Thanks for the advice." Evelyn acted as she didn't hear the threat. She force choked black dragon to death and, taking a deep breathe, pressed the recall button on her ring. This time, it worked.

* * *

 **How are the action parts? I don't do such fight scenes too much, so review for any suggestions of improvements.**

 **This is a short story and is not exactly related to the movie because I am trying to prepare for a plot for my series. The hunters are going to be the lifetime enemy for the looters and are going to keep on appearing. I'd like to learn about how readers think about them so if you are reading this, please leave a review. And, again, I am considering my next movie/TV show universe, so by all means review for suggestions.**


End file.
